Get Out of My Face: Lily and James Return
by Zoerawrr
Summary: No spell can reawaken the dead. That's the truth, but history repeats itself, and we find Lily and James alive and well, but having no recollection of dying. How will they deal with Harry? And more importantly, how will Harry deal with them? Please review
1. The Dark Lord Descending

**Get Out of My Face: The Parents Return**

_**Lily and James return from the dead with no recollection of the night of their death and must slowly come to terms with the future. How will they deal with Harry, and more importantly, how will Harry deal with them? Starts during the fifth year the night after the Quidditch match. AU!**_

…

**111111111111111**

Harry had fought off the impulse for so long. He'd known for a long time where he could find Lord Voldemort, a little brain power could go a long way.

Ok, so he didn't know_ exactly _where the Dark wizard was. All Harry would need to do was make his way to that graveyard which caused him so many nightmares. The fifteen year old boy had made up his mind; he was going to find the Dark Lord.

Perhaps it was getting banned from Quidditch that had first fuelled his rage, but hearing news from Hagrid earlier that night about Voldemort's Death Eaters recruiting giants had tipped him over the edge.

It was very early in the morning, maybe three or four, but that didn't seem to matter to Harry. He pulled on a pair of thick jeans and tucked the bottoms of the legs inside the ankles of a pair of boots. Harry also wore two of his jumpers that he'd got from Mrs Weasley and a thick muggle coat with a fleece on the inside. He had gone to the Room of Requirement earlier that night when he knew nobody would miss him. He had asked for the things he'd need on a journey that night. Of course, the room had provided him with such.

He'd found the boots, trousers and jacket, along with a thermos and small rucksack. There had been no food or drink for some reason, though Harry realised he could easily get some on his journey.

He cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself before pulling his Invisibility Cloak around him for good measure. The dormitory was heated and Harry was already feeling hot, so he quickly picked up the Marauders' Map before leaving the tower in silence. Everybody was snoring too loudly to be woken up be a slight movement in the room.

Harry had thought for a while about getting to his destination. He couldn't just go through the gates; Dumbledore probably had some sort of secret protection all around the grounds. That left floo powder, which was too risky considering Umbridge probably _was_ watching the fireplaces, and even if she was asleep there was likely to be someone else, and the castle passageways, which was the best way to go.

But which passageway should he take? The Honeydukes one was much easier to access, but it came into a shop which would most probably be protected with anti-burglar jinxes. The shrieking shack passage would be harder to get through and almost impossible to even enter in the dark. But, there was nothing guarding it, so Harry could make his way to a road and flag down the knight bus.

**111111111111111**

"Master! Master, are you ok?!"

"WORMTAIL! DID I NOT TELL YOU TO NEVER DISTURB MY THINKING TIME?!"

"b-but…"

"but nothing, Wormtail! Leave me in peace you Merlinforsaken creature!"

Lord Voldemort, as he preferred to be called, watched as the man transformed in to a rat and scuttled through a hole in the wall. Voldemort stood and looked into the mirror, but his appearance had not changed from the snakelike face and red eyes. Even so, something was slightly unnerving him.

Before Wormtail had rudely interrupted him, Lord Voldemort had just experienced a flash of rage that was unlike his own. Also, nothing had happened that could possibly have made him feel that way.

**111111111111111**

The snow reached to Harry's knees as he crunched through the snow. He had removed the Disillusionment Charm and packed away his cloak the minute he'd flung out his wand arm for the knight bus. That had been one week ago, and he'd already visited the graveyard and Riddle House. Harry knew he'd have to be careful, as the authorities were probably trying to get to him and arrest him for something or another. Maybe leaving the school in the dead of night wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially since he told nobody where he'd gone.

Right now, if anyone was to apparate and land by his side, they'd find Harry in a little field, in a hamlet not too far from Harry's birthplace. As the dark haired boy stared through the falling snowflakes at a derelict barn a few fields away, he slowed slightly. The stories he'd heard from the villagers in Little Hangleton seemed familiar, and maybe a little sickening.

A couple told of screams being heard from the graveyard one night in June; nobody went to investigate on account of the murder of some guy the previous summer. When asked about a man with snake-like, blood-red eyes, possibly wearing a cloak and having some poor man trail after him, the villagers told horrifying stories of that man causing outrage in the village.

Harry and visited village after village and got closer to this barn. Eventually, a young boy and his mother mentioned how they heard of a man that had recently been seen around an unused barn. Two days later, three teenagers had wandered in and two were found dead in the very same field that Harry was walking through. Their deaths were a mystery and nobody could find any evidence. The barn had been searched but it had appeared abandoned. That barn was the place.

**111111111111111**

"My Lord! Someone, a male, has crossed the boundaries-"

"Then let the Line kill him, it has worked before now. Ignorance!"

"He's already crossed the Line, my Lord. I regret to say that he is of wizard blood; powerful wizard blood…"

"… Get my wand, Wormtail!" cried Lord Voldemort, rising from his armchair, but a dark figure in the doorway caught his eye.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Tom, your downfall has arrived."

"Harry Potter, we meet, for the last time-"

The dark-haired 15 year old smirked slightly, tilting his head back. He dusted the flakes of snow off his shoulders and ran his hand through his greasy hair.

"Cut the little chit-chat, Tom. I'm still recovering of boredness since that one in June!" Harry teased. He saw the traitor, Wormtail, suppress a shudder when handing over Voldemort's wand with his silver hand and accidentally brushing the snake-like man's skin.

"How did you find me?" Lord Voldemort seemed genuinely interested.

"You leave a trail of murders and expect no-one to find you. And you think you can get away with travelling in public? HELLO? YOU LOOK LIKE A SNAKE!" Harry bellowed. Harry sensed Wormtail staring at him in awe, and abruptly held up his wand. "Nobody around to save me now, why don't you give it a try?"

The man held up his wand, quick as anything, but as he screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" his loyal servant jump in front of his enemy and took the curse. There was no time to stop it. This time, Peter Pettigrew was dead.

"Not again," Harry mutter as a furious Voldemort curse his luck. Wormtail lay on the floor, eyes open and vacant, but with the tiniest hint of determination still etched upon his face. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As Harry screamed his curse, Lord Voldemort screamed his own identical one. Voldemort's curse was strong and showed experience; it cancelled out Harry's feeble first attempt the second they collided. Harry's vanished, Voldemort's advanced.

Within seconds of the casting it was over. Harry lay, still alive, flat on his back clutching his neck. A large x-shape scar was now forever etched upon his neck where the Killing Curse had struck. Harry had seen Voldemort's body disintegrate and somehow watched the man's soul streak into the night. But, as The Boy Who Lived (twice!) got to his feet and staggered into the night, he didn't noticed two figures in the field falling from the sky and into the snow.

…

"Just get the message to the Order members at school, Hermione. We'll sort everyone else out. Make sure Umbridge doesn't hear of this just yet, I suppose she's still reeling about Harry disappearing. We'll look after him until we hear more news."

"Ok Sirius, just try and make more sense out of what he's saying; it doesn't make any sense!"

The disembodied head of 'notorious villain' Sirius Black nodded, before suddenly disappearing from the Gryffindor fire. Hermione Granger let the words sink in before hurrying up to the boys' dormitory and grabbing Ron Weasley.

Meanwhile, at number 12, Grimmauld Place, Sirius was grilling his godson on the boy's whereabouts for the last fortnight.

"Just go through it, one last time, please," Sirius begged. Harry sighed and gingerly pressed Sirius' handkerchief to the left side of his neck, wincing slightly as he did so.

"I tracked him down, Sirius. Found him at this barn, with Wormtail. He used the Killing curse, but Wormtail jumped in front and took it. We both used the curse on each other, but somehow his hit me. It was horrible. It was even worse than the Cruciatus curse and it went on forever. I felt the life try and escape my body but it just wouldn't go. And then, it stopped. I was still breathing and I watched his body just… disappear. And then I just sensed it; his soul escaped. It was just…" Harry trailed off, his voice catching. He hadn't completed what he'd set out to do, it was the same as last time; Voldemort's body may be gone but _he_ was still out there. "It took me another week to get back, and I just came here; it was the first place that popped into my head…"

Sirius watched Harry closely for the next few hours, adamant that the boy stayed in the same room at all times. There were a few wobbly moments for Harry in which his godfather comforted him and promised never to let anything bad happen to him, although Harry knew that promise could never be kept.

Harry was dozing on the bed he'd stayed in all summer with Sirius watching over him, when a whoosh could be heard from the kitchen fire. Both dark-haired figures jumped up and cautiously made their way to the downstairs hallway, Sirius leading slightly. When they got to the kitchen, Sirius raised his wand and crept into the kitchen. Harry waited with baited breath for any sound that would leave his godfather. Finally, there it was…

"Dumbledore!"

Harry also entered the kitchen to see the headmaster standing in front of the fire. It had taken so long for the old man to arrive; Harry had to be sure he was who he appeared to be.

"What did you tell me you saw in the Mirror of Erised in my first year?" Harry demanded, choosing to ignore his godfather's surprise in the roughness of his voice.

"I told you I held up a pair of socks, for nobody can have too many pairs," the man answered abruptly. "But Harry, we need to sort this out. Grab your things; we need to get to my office."

After a nod of agreement from Sirius, Harry left the room, knowing this would give Dumbledore and Sirius a chance to talk about him.

"Granger and Weasley let me know he'd returned, and also about his story. He sticks to it, still?"

"Of course, and I believe him!" Sirius sounded wounded on behalf of his godson.

"It's not a question of belief, or faith, not from us, anyway. Everyone else needs to know the truth, they deserve it," the old man explained. Sirius tried to change the direction of the conversation.

"Have you heard from Remus yet? He's been gone four days," Sirius stated.

"Yes… he mentioned something before he left about a familiar scent… he said he smelt James-"

At that moment Harry re-entered the room, causing Dumbledore and Sirius to abruptly end their conversation.

It wasn't until Sirius was left on his own again that Dumbledore's words finally sank in.

Did Lupin smell James for real? Were they alive again? Was that even _possible_?

**TBC**

**Yeah, sorry if it's badly written. It took me a while to sit down and finish, and I'm taking a bit of a break from my other one while I get the first chapter of my other story written. This was really a prologue so things make sense a little later, and I'm sure you know what has happened…**

**Review if you like, review if you hate. I need to know how I can make it better. If you do critiscise, give a reason and some writing advice, ok? And leave at least a name when you do review. Peace out!**

**Zoe XD**


	2. Hello There!

**Get Out of My Face: The Parents Return**

_**Lily and James return from the dead with no recollection of the night of their death and must slowly come to terms with the future. How will they deal with Harry, and more importantly, how will Harry deal with them? AU!**_

…

**222222222222222**

Snow was still falling. Two figures lay sprawled in the snow, as if they had fallen from a great height. Anyone passing by would think they were dead, and they had been… until the night before. Lily and James had returned from the dead.

Of course, nobody was going to pass by, due to the recent murders in this particular hamlet. So, the couple lay there in the snow until, around noon, the red-head stirred. She moved her head first, as though trying to get comfortable in sleep. She must have realised she was lying in snow, for she bolted straight up and looked round.

She was sitting in a field not far from her village. Next to her lay James who was snoring slightly like he usually did in a deep sleep. He was unusually pale and his black hair was practically frozen to his glasses. Hold up… frozen? It was snowing! But they seemed to be in an isolated patch where no snow was falling. Nevertheless, it was still frozen and there was still the snow they were already laying in.

Lily, immensely confused at this point, rose to her (unsteady) feet and prodded her husband with her foot.

"Get up you useless lump, James!" she groaned, to which her husband jolted up.

"DON'T BREAK THE CONNECTION!" he cried.

"What the _hell_ are you on about, James?!" Lily asked; her husband was _always_ having stupid dreams.

"This boy and You-Know-Who were duelling. I called him son… and he looked like me. Hey, you don't think I saw the future, do you?! It could have been something Harry could do in the future!" James was starting to get excited, but then looked disgusted with himself for even dreaming that such a thing would happen to his son. Lily, on the other hand, seemed worried about something else.

"Our baby! What are we even doing here?! There is a maniac after our baby and we're here lying in a field!" she cried, frantically.

"We're in a field?" It seemed James barely regarded his surroundings when he woke up. "What are we doing out- HEY!"

Lily had pulled James to his feet and was steaming towards Godrics Hollow, keeping a pincer-like grip on her husband's arm all the way.

**222222222222222**

"He's gone… the only one that could defeat You-Know-Who… our little boy is dead!" Lily cried, sobbing into James' shirt. The dark haired man would usually look grossed out by this, but right now he seemed to be struggling to hold back tears. James Potter looked up at his house, now a pile of rubble. You would've thought people would be stopping to stare at this house, but they were walking past as though nothing was there. Strange; James recognized nobody from the village. He reached out to touch the gate, but before his fingertips even brushed the wood…

"JAMES!"

Both Lily and James turned towards the shout. There was a familiar looking man running towards them from the other end of the street, but neither of the pair could place who he was.

"James, it's me! It's Moony!" the man cried, before babbling on. "I smelt you about a week ago. At first I thought I was going mad and wanted to see you too much, but it stayed so I came and- OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BACK!"

Lily backed away from the man. It couldn't be Remus, unless he'd aged about 28 years. She knew werewolves appeared to age twice as fast as humans due to exhaustion, but 28 years in 12 hours was ridiculous.

"Exactly what time was Harry born? We only ever told you and Sirius the truth," James asked, using a code question so as to make sure this was no intruder. Just mentioning Harry made his voice catch.

"11:59pm. But please, we MUST get to my house! The Death Eaters are in a state of outrage, and no-one knows you're back!" the man who was obviously Remus said.

"What the f-" James started, but cut himself off after catching his wife's glare. Still, they both needed to know what Remus was going on about.

Within minutes Remus had conjured a portkey out of a discarded old trainer, returned to his home with the Potters, and settled them into armchairs. Everyone looked at each other for a bit, each expected someone else to say something.

"When did he find him?" Lily finally asked, whilst James looked around the room trying to work out how the room could be decorated so differently so soon yet still looked worn out and old.

"Who?" Lupin asked.

"When did You-Know-Who find Harry?"

"Actually, from what I heard, Harry went looking for Voldemort."

"DON'T SAY THE- you what?! Harry is 1 year old!" James cried. He was so confused!

"Oh… you don't know," Lupin muttered.

"…"

"Well, there's no easy way to put this, but… you've been dead these past fourteen years!" Lupin spoke hurriedly, as if saying it quicker would lessen the impact. It didn't work.

"SHIT!" both Potters cried.

"Calm down and I'll try and fill you in…"

**222222222222222**

Whilst Lupin explained (briefly) to Lily and James about their death and about their son still being alive, Harry himself lay in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He'd specifically told Madam Pomfrey not to let _any_ visitors in; he still needed all of this to sink in. Harry was content just to lie in bed and watch the light that was coming through the window travel across the wall all day.

Somehow, every student in the school had found out that Harry had returned and they were now trying to get into the hospital wing using every trick in the book. When it started getting to the point where they purposely got into duels or asked the mates to hex them so they could be a patient, Madam Pomfrey created sturdy walls around each bed and locked in each patient.

Towards the end of the evening, Ron and Hermione arrived, and were shocked to find that they were not allowed to visit their best friend. Harry was quite annoyed that they hadn't turned up until late, yet were demanding to see him that second. But then-

"Harry!" he heard a voice from the door of his room. He looked up to see Hermione with a face of thunder. "What the hell are you playing at, not letting anyone see you?!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, barging in like that?! I told her not to let anyone in!" Harry cried. At that moment, the matron appeared over Hermione's shoulder.

"They said they had permission from the head, Harry. I'm sorry, but no command override's the headmaster." And with that, she bustled down the corridor. Hermione pulled up a chair for herself and Ron (who had come in when Madam Pomfrey left) and just looked at Harry.

"There's no point trying to stay away from everyone. Why don't we just talk?" Hermione asked, but her question was ignored.

"Why did Dumbledore give you permission?"

"Oh, that. He didn't _really_. We just thought that once we were here you'd want to talk-"

"HERMIONE!" Harry bellowed. "What the hell?! Look; I didn't want visitors for a reason! For once since I've started all this bollocks I want to get through this alone! I coped when I was with the Dursleys!"

"Calm down, Harry! What's up?" Hermione asked, tentatively.

"None of it was worth it!" Harry muttered, not bothering to wipe away the tears that rolled down his face. "I went out there to get him, I put myself through all that… and he'll still come back…"

"You don't know that! He could be-" Hermione started. But-

"NO! He's practically immortal, Hermione! I can't kill him; no-one can kill him. Dumbledore can't either, and he can't work out how it can be done! He's holding too much back from me, and I don't like it. Anyway, I've gained nothing from last week…"

"Sirius said… that you… erm… survived Avada Kedavra, too," Hermione stated, hesitating slightly. It seemed she didn't want to anger Harry any more than he already seemed. Ron, however, had said nothing so far and was glaring at the opposite wall as if it had done some great wrong.

"Yeah," said Harry, peeling away a dressing on the left of his neck to show Hermione his brand new scar. Madam Pomfrey just could _not_ get rid of it, no matter what she used. "It was Wormtail that helped. Dumbledore said that Wormtail repaid his debt by dying for me, the way my mother did and how any loving parent would. History is repeating itself…"

"It's just yet _another_ trophy to act to your collection isn't it?" Ron asked rhetorically, making the other two jump slightly. "You could have told _me_, at least! We always do these things together, but you had to jump in the limelight, _again_!"

"So, you're jealous of me? Jealous of the fact that if I do one thing right, the world makes a big deal out of it. Or if I do one thing wrong, everyone makes and even _bigger_ deal out of it. Well, you know what? I think you're only hanging round me to get a bit of the action, a bit of the fame."

"Take that back."

"No, it's true!" As Harry said these words, Ron kicked his chair aside and stormed from the room. Harry and Hermione both heard Madam Pomfrey shouting at Ron, even when the door was closed.

"Does anyone know Voldemort is gone, yet?" Harry asked, acting as if nothing had even happened.

"Well… they know… but not a single person believes it. I'm sorry… but all everyone knows is that you're going to get interrogated using Veritaserum tonight, and won't believe anything until then," Hermione explained.

"Strange," Harry mused. "Isn't it? I say Voldemort's back; no-one believes me. I say he's gone; _still_ no-one believes me! It's so confusing. Oh, and speaking of interrogation…"

Even as Harry said the words, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Albus Dumbledore and Percy Weasley entered the room. One glare from Umbridge and Hermione was gone. Then the interrogation was started.

**222222222222222**

Whilst Harry was on the receiving end of an interrogation, his parents were administering their own to Lupin. However, the werewolf refused to give any information away, other than that their son was alive and well, had been living with Lily's sister, and had attended Hogwarts. He knew not to give any more information than was common knowledge, as he knew that even though Lily and James were alive, a Death Eater may have Imperiused them. Lupin never _really_ needed to ask code questions; a scent never lied, not even through Polyjuice Potion.

"Look, the best person for you to ask is Harry… but I think we should go through Albus Dumbledore. He's like a father figure to Harry-"

"WHAT?!" James shouted indignantly; he and only he was Harry's father. He was still reeling from hearing that his son lived with Vernon Dursley; all he saw when he thought of his son was an arrogant, plump, spoiled brat.

"James, you've been dead! Think about it!" Lupin stood up and raised his wand. James cowered but Lupin only produced a patronus, which he noticed had changed to the form of a fawn.

"Dumbledore, urgent news; the stag and doe have returned," Lupin said, sort of recording a message into the baby deer. "Perhaps you two should stay here tonight. Dumbledore will get the message soon, then you can discuss the best course of action-" Lupin had begun when the patronus had gone, but-

"BEST COURSE OF ACTION?!"

**222222222222222**

Albus Dumbledore buried his face in his hands; he was trying his best to ignore Harry, but everything he was trying to do was for that boy's benefit. He was getting so much more tired these days. Presently, he was awaiting the arrival of two special people that would change Harry's life forever.

There was a whoosh from the fire, causing Dumbledore to look up.

"James, Lily; welcome back."

"Dumbledore, we need information! We want our little boy back!" James said frantically, sweeping his slightly long hair out of his eyes.

"Harry is fifteen, James. Nobody can make him a baby again; you'll have to come to terms with it. But, at the moment, I am slightly concerned about how he will react. There have been a few… situations… and he… well, you'll find out later."

"For goodness' sake! I don't see why we can't find out all these things!" Lily complained. "But, you know what? I don't care about whatever age he is; he needs his mum and dad, and now we're back."

"Well, maybe I can tell you what happened tonight… that is, if you want to know how you came back…" Lily and James nodded frantically, and Dumbledore went on. "It really starts a while back, and Harry and Voldemort ended up meeting briefly. Their wands connected and Harry saw your shadows. He spoke to you… and never forgot about it. About a week ago, Harry met Voldemort again, history repeated itself, and you returned. I believe that it was a mixture of the connection in June and the fact that Harry had strong thoughts of the both of you when… something happened… that brought you back," Dumbledore finished. Both potters looked slightly shocked.

"One, how do you know he's telling the truth about _either_ thing," James said, in a tone that one could call arrogant. "Two, why won't anyone tell us anything? Not even how we died!"

"I believe that Harry should be the one to discuss this with you. When he tells you all that he feels you need to know, we'll have another discussion. As to your other question, Harry hasn't been receiving much trust lately, and that's shown in the way he treats people. I feel he deserves trust, and I am inclined to believe him; he is a very unique person. That and we recently interrogated him with Veritaserum."

**222222222222222**

"Harry, I was told to collect you," Professor McGonagall had just entered Harry's hospital room, and was digging out clothes for him. "Come on, I'm told it's urgent!" She threw a pair of tight-ish blue jeans onto his bed, along with a dark pink and blue striped long-sleeved rugby jersey, white socks and a pair of rather worn out trainers.

This was rather well known as Harry's best outfit, and Harry was quite surprised to find he'd need to wear it. He waited patiently until his head of house left the room to dress, and then got on with the deed quickly before picking up his wand and following the teacher.

They soon reached Professor Dumbledore's office, somewhere Harry wasn't too shocked to find himself attending. He didn't know that what lay ahead would change his life, but then that seemed to happen a lot with him. It may have surprised him to know that McGonagall was in the dark as much as he was.

Then, they knocked on the griffin doorknocker and entered the office, causing Dumbledore to rise. There were two people sitting in front of the desk who had turned when the headmaster stood up. Harry knew those faces… he stepped back towards the door.

"Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?"

**TBC**

**Ahahahahahaha! I'm evil! Yes, it took a week, and I had promised days… well… it was days… 7 of them. Sorry it's short! I'm on half term this week so I'll have more time to write. Though I may be busy with homework…**

**I respond to every review (if they are via an account. If not, send an anonymous one with a request to write back but make sure you attach an email).**

**Please review, if you love it or hate it.**

"_**What is dark matter?"**_


	3. You Go Girl, I MEAN HARRY!

**Get Out of My Face: The Parents Return**

_**Lily and James return from the dead with no recollection of the night of their death and must slowly come to terms with the future. How will they deal with Harry, and more importantly, how will Harry deal with them? AU!**_

…

**333333333333333**

"That's not our baby, Dumbledore," Lily whispered, a single tear rolling down her face. She didn't know why she said it; he looked exactly like James but with Lily's eyes, but maybe that was his downfall. She had always tried to kid herself that James was not what he appeared to be.

Why did she say baby? She could have just said boy, but…

_Uh-oh,_ she thought. Why did she have to say that out loud? That poor kid was already confused at seeing his parents, and she had to blurt that out! Lily felt everybody's gaze fall on her, and immediately sobbed uncontrollably into James' shoulder who, surprisingly, held her close.

Meanwhile, the other occupants of the office were reacting in different ways. Dumbledore sat back at the desk and resumed the position he'd been in only days earlier; head in hands. Professor McGonagall had acted in an out of character motherly way and drew Harry towards her to hug. Harry himself just let this happen and stared…

"_No spell can reawaken the dead…"_

Next thing anyone knew, Harry had wrenched himself from his Professor's hold, turned to the door and tried to yank the door open. When he found it had locked the second it shut, Harry furiously threw himself up against it and desperately clawed at the wood.

"NO! NO! LET ME OUT! JUST LET ME OUT…" Harry cried, admitting defeat and sinking to the floor. McGonagall looked shocked and desperately tried to comfort him, only to have to duck due to the boy's fist, which he'd lunged out at full force. McGonagall hadn't witnessed any of Harry's angry outbursts, and so didn't know how to react.

James, who had calmed his wife down enough to let her go, cautiously advanced on his son and bent down to his level (staying out of arms reach).

"Harry?"

No response. Harry just sat there trying to calm himself down.

"Leave him, James," Dumbledore spoke wearily. "He needs to come to terms with all this. Minerva, I have a notion as to how Lily and James have returned, all of which will be revealed when the minister arrives…"

**333333333333333**

"Where are we going, minister?" A short, slim auror asked as Cornelius Fudge led the way to his office. This man and two others had been randomly picked from the auror office to accompany Fudge on an important errand.

"I have some information on an impossible occurrence," the minister arrived, speaking in apparent riddles to the aurors.

Within minutes, Fudge and the aurors were all travelling by floo powder to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived and saw who was waiting for them, all three aurors promptly fainted.

"Ah," said Dumbledore. "Well, there was always that risk."

Fudge just stared.

**333333333333333**

All in all, the meeting that followed went rather well. The aurors had been revived, but then fainted again, but then revived again, and quickly came to terms with what was being presented to them. Surprisingly enough, Fudge actually believed what was being presented to him; it seemed that he was one of those people who must see something to believe it (not that there's anything wrong with that, it's probably the best mindset that you can have!).

Lily and James' birth and death certificates had been brought with the minister (upon Dumbledore's request) and were laid out on the table for… readjustments.

Harry, meanwhile, had calmed down enough for McGonagall to approach, but was still denied leaving the room. As the other adults gathered around the table, Harry just stared at his father's back.

"Let's see, Dumbledore," Fudge said. "Hmmm, '_James Arthur Potter, Birth: 27__th __March 1960… James Arthur Potter, Death: 31__st__ October 1981… Lily Jasmine Potter, Birth: 30__th__ January 1960… Lily Jasmine Potter, Death: 31__st__ October 1981…_ what do you suppose we do?"

"Do?"

"Well, their dates of death can't be valid anymore, or shall we call this a 'rebirth'?" Fudge asked.

"I should say… rebirth. But there was something else… what about…" Dumbledore nodded discreetly towards Harry, who still knew that the headmaster had referred to him. "There is the matter of custody, inheritance, his mental stability-"

"The boy's mental stability has never been… well… stable, Dumbledore! He still spouts the lies!" Fudge interrupted loudly.

"Come now, Minister! You interrogated the boy only a few days ago! Surely, you can't be suggesting he found a way around Veritaserum?"

"I have my reasons, Dumbledore! I'm sure we can finish this… discussion in private another time. As for the boy, it's only fitting that he go back into the custody of his parents."

"Of course, but his inheritance… he inherited everything from his parents. I've searched through many books, but there is no such case that resembles this. What I wanted to know is this; does Harry have to give back the possessions that he inherited, even though they are now rightfully his?"

Fudge seemed to be searching through his mind for the answer to this question, but obviously couldn't think of an answer.

"Smithson!" he called, causing the small auror to leapt Fudge's side straight away. "Go back to the ministry, then to the Magical Law Enforcement Office. Ask an experienced wizard this: if someone inherits possessions and money, but those they inherited from come back to life, does said someone have to give the stuff back? _Rhetorically_. If you let him know what we're dealing with before my say so, you'll be on probation before you any real experience!"

"Yes, sir!" The auror now had a somewhat high voice, which caught as he spoke. Smithson practically ran to the fire, reached into his pocket, found some floo powder, threw it into the fire, shouted "Ministry of Magic!" and disappeared from sight.

All they could do now was wait. James and Lily tried not to look at their son; something in their mind told them it wasn't the time just then. There was also the fact that Harry had all of their important possessions and money, and somebody was going to be disappointed. They hoped Harry was preparing himself.

It was only about 10 minutes for them to wait, in which Harry had leaned himself properly against the door, loosely hugged his knees and just stared into space. Everyone thought he was thinking about the money, but he only thought of what Fudge had insinuated. So he was still thought to be crazy, eh? Dumbledore was sane, but Harry was only 15, so of course he couldn't understand any of his surroundings!

WHOOSH!

Smithson was back. He seemed totally out of breath and everyone guessed correctly that he'd run all the way.

"He said… that the… stuff… belongs… to… oh my god… can't breathe…"

"Get _on_ with it, Smithson!" Fudge cried, clearly impatient. Smithson took some steadying breaths.

"The money stays with the person who inherited it. By law, Harry has whatever he inherited. They're his legal possessions, nothing can change that," Smithson rattled off, taking in a humungous breath when he was done, before bending over and clutching his side, trying to recover.

"Can I go now?" Harry suddenly spoke as if nothing had happened. McGonagall, who had collapsed into a chair she'd conjured up, looked at Dumbledore and nodded vigorously.

"I'm afraid not, Harry. We will be done in a second, and then I would like you to get more acquainted with your parents. It's only 6 in the evening; you'll have plenty of time," Dumbledore explained, ignoring McGonagall's "subtle" hints.

"6pm… I can't," said Harry, thankful that some people always insisted on visiting. "Hermione and the twins are going to visit me in 5 minutes… they always do."

"Ok… Minerva, can you meet Harry's friends at his room and tell them they won't be able to see him until the morning. Oh, and tell Ronald and Hermione everything about what's been discussed," the old man said, with no consideration whatsoever of what Harry would want.

"No!" Harry cried. "One; I'll go. Two; only tell them that… they… are back. Three; no need to tell Ron."

"Well, I feel that you must stay here for now. But, Minerva, if you could tell Miss Granger that Lily and James Potter are back. If needs must, explain why. We won't be needing you, so I'll meet you in your office in an hour," Dumbledore offered. Professor McGonagall seemed glad to leave the room and did so without a second glance. Harry, who had

"Well, if that's all, Dumbledore, I'd best get back to the ministry. The newspaper will have a Potter family special tomorrow," Fudge cried, gleefully. Before anyone could stop him, the portly man in a lime-green pinstriped suit had flooed off to his office with the aurors closely following him.

"Well… I suppose you three had better get acquainted!" Dumbledore suggested. Kind of.

"_Re_-acquainted," corrected Harry. When would these people grow brains?!

**333333333333333**

"… So, that's sort of my life until now," Harry finished his strangely short tale of events. Dumbledore was still in the room, but when Lily and James' backs were turned on him, he nodded to Harry to indicate he would back this story up.

Harry, whilst being entirely truthful, had left out some important parts of his upbringing and school life. Sure, he told the extra important things like what happened at the end of each year, but other things seemed slightly trivial. For example, he left out being forced to live in a cupboard for 10 years, and being on the Quidditch team (which he knew would bring up questions about his lifetime ban).

Harry had, of course, avoided eye contact with Lily and James; he wasn't sure what to make of this situation.

"Harry, I will sort out a place for your parents to live, and jobs for them. I'm sure that soon you can meet properly… perhaps make a Hogsmeade weekend out of it," the silver-haired man suggested.

"Yeah… that'd be… SIRIUS!" Harry suddenly cried. "They can clear his name!"

"You what?!" shouted James, having no idea about Sirius being a fugitive (Harry having genuinely forgot), but he was ignored.

"I shall advise the minister on an enquiry, which I'm sure will clear Sirius' name. Now, off with you!" Dumbledore laughed, and his chuckles increased when Harry ran back and grabbed his mother and father in a crushing hug, and even more after Harry had bolted from the room and James' looked of utter confusion overtook that of.. Well… normal confusion.

**333333333333333**

Harry couldn't sleep that night; excitement over Sirius' soon-to-be freedom, bewilderment over his parent's return and confusion about what he should be feeling had over come his mind. Why had he hugged Lily and James? Why didn't he think of them as 'mum and dad'? GRRRRRR!

As Harry lay there, his thoughts drifted to Hermione. What would she be thinking right now? Would she be lying wide awake in bed, worried out of her mind about Harry? HOLD UP! Why the hell was Harry thinking of Hermione? There were plenty of other things to think about, and Harry wasn't interested in Hermione _in that way_.

The sun rose quicker than Harry had expected it to, and with it came Hermione. She seemed very out of breath and her eyes had great black suitcases under them. Maybe Harry was right about her staying up all night, frantic with worry. He leapt up from the bed (maybe I should point out that he attempted to sleep fully clothed) and the two of them stared at each other. Without warning, the pair leapt into a (FRIENDY!) hug.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried. "I've been so worried! McGonagall told me about your parents, but said she was on special orders not to say anymore! Where… what… when… why… how?"

"Ooh, one 'W' short!" said Harry, only to snap out of it with Hermione's confused stare. "I mean… I don't know. Dumbledore explained it to the minister, but I wasn't… listening. It'll be in the paper- OWCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU SHOULD ALWAYS PAY ATTENTION!"

"No need to make with the kickin'!" Harry gave his best friend a puppy dog pout.

"Harry…" Hermione said warily, backing away. "You've never done that before… why start now?"

"I've decided it's time for a change! I'm gonna enjoy myself before Voldemort comes back again, and have a little fun. I realised that last night! I just want a change. You know, the funny guy that everyone loves, but the tough teen which is every parent's nightmare!" Harry's eyes went wide in a maddening way.

"Oh, craaaaaaaap… I knew something like this would happen!"

**333333333333333**

"Ok, Molly said she'd be delighted to take you in for now, until you find your feet again. But, before I leave you, I've brought something of slight importance," Albus Dumbledore said to Mr and Mrs Potter, who both sat on the sofa in the Weasley living room. The old man withdrew a great, thick folder from his pocket (strange, I know) and handed it to Lily. "This is only a simplified version. It would be _much_ bigger if Harry told you everything, because I'd have to leave everything in there. The minister asked me to make an exception to the rule-"

"Potter, Harry – Permanent File. Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know, Lils! He's already beaten me!" James cried. He wasn't even joking.

"Don't worry, Lily. That's not _all_ bad. Harry also has awards and his "reports" as it were are also in there. We sent them to the Dursleys but our… sources told us that they refused to open them and sent them back," Dumbledore explained.

"We never had reports back when me and Lils went to Hogwarts," James said, rather confused.

"Yes, we did. Our parents made their own choice whether to tell us, and only a few did that. You should have known, really. I mean, you were head boy…" Lily trailed.

"Yep, and I still don't know how I managed that without even being a prefect!" James said, unknowingly voicing everyone's thoughts.

**TBC**

**Sorry the chapters are so short. Also, Harry and his parents will start to socialise next chapter. Harry will not be Dark or evil, but he won't be a little angel either. He always seemed like he wanted to be well-behaved in school, but now he has parents to challenge instead of the Dursleys. It should be interesting. Oh, and Lily will confront her sister… soon.**

**Harry will NOT become an Animagus, he's coped without it. But he will do something equally as dangerous. If you want an Animagus storyline, you'll have to try and get interested in CHERUB, because that's the only one with it so far.**

**Update each Sunday.**

**A few new stories soon, if you're interested.**

**Harry in Slytherin will be updated soon.**


	4. Can You Say Pyromaniac?

Get Out of My Face

**Get Out of My Face! : The Parents Return**

_**Lily and James return from the dead with no recollection of the night of their death and must slowly come to terms with the future. How will they deal with Harry, and more importantly, how will Harry deal with them? AU!**_

…

**444444444444444**

"Harry, this homework is due in four hours," Hermione whispered harshly. She and Harry were sitting by a window in the common room at about 4 o'clock in the morning. Hermione had managed to talk Harry into going into his lessons, and he started that day, but first she was trying to get him to do the homework he'd missed out on.

"But it's too _haaaaaaaaard!_" Harry complained, slumping over the desk. Whilst Hermione found this new Harry quite funny and _normal_, she missed the stress-ridden, problem-filled Harry, who knew the importance of his school-work.

"Harry James Potter! You know full well that you can do this; it's only revision. Your mother will not stop with drilling it into your skull if you don't buckle down and do it hard. You've had it easy with your guardians over the past few years, but now your mum and dad are back you've changed and you may be attractive and that but-" she clapped her hand to her mouth. Why did she have to say that?

It wasn't until Hermione had gone completely red that she noticed Harry had fallen asleep the minute he'd slumped onto the table. She reassured herself with the fact that he would've shot up if he'd heard her, and draped a conjured blanket over the boy's shoulders before pulling his astronomy homework towards her.

"I don't believe I'm doing this," she muttered before doing her best to imitate Harry's untidy scrawl and finish the homework, adding a few spelling mistakes and wrong answers so as not to arouse suspicion. Meanwhile, a very angry red-head was glaring at the pair from the stairwell. She'd never done that for _him_.

**444444444444444**

"James, this is dreadful! Look at all these potions reports and his marks!" Lily Potter exclaimed to her husband. They'd just got settled in the Weasley household and were reading through Harry's permanent file.

"Maybe it's just Slughorn; he was a right bastard to me when I did potions with him," James reasoned.

"That's because you kept putting muggle fireworks in all of his stuff. It's a wonder you weren't expelled because of that. Anyway, it's a different signature. I can hardly make it out…" Lily squinted at the writing before a look of horror took over her face and she shoved the parchment back randomly into the stack.

Unfortunately for her, it hadn't blended well, and James quickly snatched it.

"SNIVELLUS?!"

Mrs Weasley chose that moment to walk in, carrying stacks of magazines. She was fully dressed, despite it being the middle of the night, or rather quite early morning.

"I've put a double bed in Fred and George's room for now, but I must urge you to be quiet; Arthur will be starting… a night shift at work soon and needs his sleep. Now, I've brought you some magazine articles about Harry, but the poor boy insists that they aren't true. He's so modest, bless him."

"Thank you, Molly. Apparently there's going to be a big story about all this in the Prophet tomorrow… do you get the Prophet?" Lily asked.

"Yes… but since June the Prophet has been rather slanderous towards your son and Dumbledore, but I fear that Harry will take all of that from now on. Dumbledore seems to think that the minister will be more accepting of himself, but even less so towards Harry," Mrs Weasley said sadly.

"Poor boy," Lily empathised. "isn't it terrible, James?"

But Harry's father had already passed out upon reading Snape's name.

**444444444444444**

_**Potter Family Reunited!**_

_Last night the impossible happened. Lily and James Potter returned from the grave. "In an inexplicable mixture of magic and pure hope and love, the pair seemingly woke up from a long and dream-ridden sleep in the middle of a snowy field in a hamlet not far from Godrics Hollow." The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry told our sources._

_Godrics Hollow, notorious from it's history of famous wizards residing there, was the very place where Lily and James where first murdered by notorious villain Lord Voldemort. They were both killed and there son miraculously survived, seemingly casting You-Know-Who into exile._

_Early this year Harry Potter entered himself into the Triwizard Tournament. Whilst it is disputable on his "tactics" in this, he managed to enter the maze of the Third Task in joint first place. After this the details become obscure; the troubled young man was next seen emerging from the maze clutching the body of 17 year old Cedric Diggory and claiming to have witnessed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's rebirth._

_There are many theories as to how the death may have happened, most believe that Harry was suffering the side effects of substance known to release a Befuddlement Potion into the users bloodstream. He may have then accidentally killed Diggory and become confused as to what happened. Some even thought that the boy was turning to Dark magic and had killed for his own gain, for as an orphan he was presumed to be poor (since then sources reported a substantial amount of money was concealed in Harry Potter's Gringotts vault, which convinced many he killed for power). Potter fans believe that the boy is either telling the truth, had nothing to do with anything, or became so consumed with memories of his parents after the pressure of the past year, and lashed out at the nearest person. We are yet to get a quote on Lily and James Potter's views on this._

_Today in the _Prophet_ we are dedicating a large amount to the Potters._

_Pages 2-7: Our Behaviour And Psychological Report On Harry Potter From Our St. Mungo's Source (it should be noted that this is not official, the St. Mungo's source is not a Healer now and Professor Dumbledore has discredited it)_

_Pages 8-10: Sirius Black: Cleared_

_Pages 11-16: How did it happen?_

_Pages 17-20: Harry Potter's Schooling History_

_Pages 21-35: A Brief History Of The Potter Family (James, Lily and Harry Potter)_

_You will find our regular columns and sports fixtures at the back of the paper._

**444444444444444**

"Urgh!" Harry groaned as he peeled his face off of the wooden table. His back was stiff from being in such an uncomfortable position for all that time. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty," Hermione laughed. "Here's your homework. I did it for you _just this once_ and don't expect a different grade than normal."

"You are a lifesaver," Harry grinned dopily. "Shall I get Ron and we'll all head down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, and put your uniform on _neatly_. Make sure Ron does too," Hermione nagged.

"Gonna… uniform… arse… homework… parents… meh…" Harry mumbled incoherent words as he stomped up the stone steps.

**444444444444444**

"James, get your arse _up_! For the last time, I don't to pour another bucket of water over you!" Lily was rushing around the bedroom for some reason unbeknownst to James.

"I don't care, my current bucket was feeling neglected. Maybe he'd _like_ a friend! No, didn't think about that one did ya?" James mumbled, hugging the bucket which had previously been carrying freezing water. Needless to say, that water was presently all over James.

"Look, just get up so we can have breakfast and read the papers, then we can get back to Harry's file!" Lily exclaimed; they'd given up the night before.

"Breakfast? That means food, right?" James gasped, jumping up.

Within 10 minutes the pair were down in the kitchen, consuming Molly's finely cooked breakfast of bacon, eggs, the full works. She kept remarking at how she always had to urge Harry to take seconds at the very least because he seemed reluctant to finish.

"Maybe he wasn't hungry," Lily suggested.

"Teenage boys usually love my cooking! It has all the nutrients they need, and in any case the helpings he has at first are tiny. I think he was just stubborn, embarrassed or a little disturbed." Molly went on. "How was his file?"

"Not too good," Lily said dejectedly. "His grades are okay-ish, but he has impulsive behaviour and resists authority. He's a parent's nightmare, we'll have to reel him in! I bet Sirius was _so_ easy-going on him!"

"Well, I keep my boys on a tight leash. They can be troublesome, but they know where the line is, though the twins occasionally taken a great leap over it. But I doubt you'll 'train up' Harry; he's a very strong willed character," Molly conveniently left out the part about Sirius.

"We'll see," Lily sighed, as the owl carrying the _Daily Prophet_ turned up. Molly calmly paid the owl and handed the paper to Lily (James was busy scoffing his face). Lily scanned the first page, then ripped through to page 8, skim read the few pages, and skipped to page seventeen. Her eyes had been widening and finally her jaw dropped; her son had in essence lied to her. "OH MY GOD!"

"What? Picture make your bum look big?" James remarked.

James was hit with the newspaper.

**444444444444444**

"What did you mean the other night, Harry?"

"By what?"

The trio of friends sat at the Gryffindor table, wolfing down their breakfasts. Ron had been unusually quiet, but then again he had been since they had their argument. Hermione had made Harry apologise, but there was still bad blood between them.

"You said that this year you'd enjoy yourself a bit more, but you said before Voldemort comes back…" Hermione trailed off, hoping not to sound accusatory.

"I only meant back as in, back into the open, you know?" Harry explained, trying to ignore the stares of everyone else in the hall. It was a good thing, then, for the mail to then arrive and take the attention away. Depending on your point of view.

Hermione paid the owl and unfurled the paper, giving Harry a glimpse of the picture: it was a ripped apart photograph of Harry, Lily and James, from when Harry was a baby, which kept repairing itself, then ripping apart and repairing itself, over and over and over. Harry tugged the paper from Hermione's grasp, grinning when he heard a _humph!_

But then he read the paper.

He swore.

Quite loudly, too.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

**444444444444444**

"Listen, Dumbledore! We don't need your crap!" James Potter was close to shouting. "You lied and Harry lied, and I would like to speak to my son!"

"Nobody lied to you," Dumbledore replied calmly, and James noted that the stupid twinkle in his eyes was still there. "I even told you that not everything was there."

James had to admit this was true, but couldn't stop himself. "He ignores teachers who make rules for his safety, he runs around the place like he owns it, he flies cars into trees with friends instead of taking the train to school, spoke to a diary and told nobody he had it, went after Sirius when he thought he was a murderer, fought a dragon, took unnecessary risks in that Triwizard Tournament thing… and now I've been told he was on the Quidditch team, but was kicked off because he beat someone up. What am I supposed to do?"

James' eyes had become wet with tears that he stubbornly refused to let fall. He'd missed so much, Harry had grown up without the person they'd wanted him to and to top it all he seemed to have aged 14 years in his mind but not at all physically at it was driving him crazy.

"James, my boy, give the boy a chance. He's been through so much, and now there's this to add to everything. I'm sure he'll calm down, tell the truth and show the decent young man inside!" Dumbledore was beginning to convince James, and probably would have done it if not for the distant voice coming towards them.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" A very familiar voice was coming to the office with its owner, and sounded as though that owner was in pain. Suddenly the door flew open and the two men were treated to the slightly comical sight of Harry Potter being held up on his tiptoes by his ear. Professor McGonagall was holding onto that ear are her clothes were singed. Snape was grasping the back of Harry's shirt and waistband which was lifting him on to his toes and enabled them to carry Harry into the office, for the boy was trying to run, especially when he saw his dad.

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed. "On the other hand-"

"Harry! What on Earth is going ON?!" James shouted the last word and caused Harry to freeze. Whilst James was happy with this, he was surprised to see that not even the sight of Snape with his hair burned down to half its original length would cheer him up a bit.

"Ah, Mr Potter. I think Harry would like to explain how he, whilst repeatedly swearing, Summoned all the newspapers and then set them alight. He then set fire to the Slytherin table which then ripped through the banisters and the staff table. Soon the fire, which had spread to all the tables, was sent down to the kitchens by the unknowing house-elves. The whole fire was soon extinguished and nobody was _killed_ but many got burns, lost their post and packages, had their owls hurt, had their books and homework burnt up and _ruined their hair_," McGonagall finished sarcastically, oblivious of the death stare from Snape.

"Err…" Harry replied, catching the adult's stares. "well I don't need to explain now, I think she just…"

"Harry," James started in a dangerous tone.

"It was an accident?" Harry tried.

"Headmaster," Snape began. "Professor Umbridge is on the warpath, so to speak. She was going to send some owls but said she would take action if the matter wasn't dealt with."

"What do you suggest?"

"Just a suspension. We could easily pass it off as saying he was still disturbed and also suggest he is only suspended to get to grips with everything. I feel that it may not have worked before, but now they have your trust it could work," Snape finished, leaving Harry confused that the man could be so… considerate. Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, but just then the door swung open.

Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, stood in the doorway with her hair still smoking and a complete absence of eyebrows.

"Shit," said Harry.

**TBC**

**Yeah, it's a bit late. I'll be updating a little sporadically from now on with all my stories.**

_**Next**_** chapter they will start to bond, after a little bit of laying down the law.**

**All the characters obviously seem a little OOC and I'm sorry, but they, especially Harry, will be back to normal in the next instalment (sixth year) and you'll have to cope 'til then, lol.**

**I hope you like this, it's on 50 alerts right now, so I thank anyone who reviews, favourites, alerts me or the story, and I thank you now. Thank you.**

**You'll get an explanation for Harry's behaviour soon, but not after more fun. **


End file.
